Qui?
by tozcarvous
Summary: Cerita Jung Hoseok yang ngalim di perpustakaan, tapi nggak tau deh ada maksud lain atau tidak. Cuman pengen cerita aja, sih. "Dasar, tukang modus!" BTS Fiction! Hopekook! Rnr? :)


**BTS Fiction!**

Disclaimer : ff nya punya saya aja hehe

* * *

**_Qui? _**

[Who?]

.

.

.

.

Kalau Hoseok ditanyai apa dia suka pergi ke perpustakaan atau tidak? Jawabannya, tergantung. Kalau memang ada yang menyenangkan di sana, dia pasti suka. Kalau tidak ya, mungkin karena paksaan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, atau numpang tidur. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa dilakukan?

Pada awalnya memang seperti itu, sih. Hoseok lebih suka nongkrong di ruang latihan, tempat terbuka, atau hangout dengan teman-temannya ketimbang menghirup nafas di tempat yang sama dengan buku-buku dalam rak. Tetapi, semenjak adanya penerimaan mahasiswa baru, entah mengapa lelaki energizer itu tiba-tiba saja ngalim. Dalam artian bahwa perpustakaan tiba-tiba menjadi tempatnya nongkrong.

Teman-temannya juga heran dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Hoseok. Sepertinya, dia tidak pernah kesurupan atau tersambar petir, namun mengapa otaknya jadi berkebalikan seperti itu? Hoseok yang tengah menjadi bahan interograsi, hanya tersenyum miring. Kalau ngalim dengan pandangan mereka tentang dia yang membaca habis buku-buku di perpustakaan, tentu saja itu salah. Kan, sudah dibilang, dia hanya nongkrong, mencari pemandangan baru juga udara baru. Dan lihat saja, kalau kata-katanya seperti ini, sudah pasti deh dapat dimengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hoseok.

"Dasar, tukang modus!"

Nah. Tepat sasaran.

Namjun melirik Hoseok malas, di sampingnya ada Yoongi yang tengah menenteng bola basket, "Jadi, betulan tidak ikut main?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Tidak dulu, ya. Aku sedang ada kegiatan baru." Ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Yasudah. Tapi, jangan kelewat modusnya. Adik kelas gampang takut." Namjun bertukas singkat kemudian mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi dengan kakinya yang panjang.

"Kalau jadi, jangan lupa pajak." Lalu disusul Yoongi yang berbalik pergi dengan santai setelah bersiul sekali sambil memainkan bolanya di tangan.

Hoseok menunggu kepergian dua teman bermainnya itu hingga tak nampak di belokan jalan. Setelah itu dia memutar badannya, kemudian memasukkan tangan ke saku. Hoseok mulai berjalan sambil beberapa kali tersenyum entah kepada siapa, layaknya baru saja menjadi orang gila –mungkin karena lelaki ini sedang kelebihan mood, atau kalau tidak ya otaknya memang agak geser. Tapi, bukankah tadi Hoseok sudah bilang? Dia kan punya kegiatan baru –ngalim di perpustakaan.

Modus sih.

Jadi, mungkin itu sebabnya Hoseok jadi kurang waras. Tetapi, memangnya siapa sih yang sudah mencuri hati seorang Jung Hoseok?

Lelaki itu tersenyum sendiri lagi.

Aduh terimakasih. _But_, siapa ya yang butuh cengiran orang miring seperti itu?

.

Hoseok melangkah masuk bangunan terpisah itu dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga. Kemudian melirik arlojinya sekilas, dan tersenyum lebih lebar. Lelaki itu kemudian mengangkat kepala dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Harusnya sih ya, sasaran modus tukang ribut itu sudah berlokasi di sini. –Jiaah, sudah sampai hafal lagi jam datangnya. Ckck memang dasar Jung Hoseok!

Lelaki dengan surai hitam itu kemudian mengambil tempat di dekat rak-rak ensiklopedia yang tebalnya sama seperti beton jalan. Dia menarik kursi dengan hati-hati, lalu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Hoseok menyamankan duduknya sebelum kembali mengedarkan pandangan lagi.

Dari jarak sekitar enam meter dari tempat Hoseok duduk, tampak seorang lelaki dengan kemeja putih yang tidak dikancing dan kaos bertuliskan _public enemy _di dalamnya tengah berjalan memasuki pintu perpustakaan. Lelaki bersurai agak kecokelatan itu melangkah dengan sedikit kikuk, menuju ke tempat di mana Hoseok duduk. Tuh, kan. Hoseok pasti sudah tau kalau lelaki berwajah bocah itu sukanya membaca ensiklopedia, kalau tidak, buat apa Hoseok mau-maunya duduk di sana? Kalau bukan karena modus, pasti dia sudah bersin-bersin alergi sejak tadi.

Sementara itu, si lelaki yang terlihat lebih muda tampak tengah menatap buku-buku tebal di rak dengan antusias. Layaknya dia akan memakan semua buku itu tanpa sisa –sampai raknya juga kalau perlu. Memangnya apa sih yang menarik? Semacam dia akan berlibur ke Jeju saja kalau berhasil menghabiskan satu buku. Tapi, memang ada kemiripan sih antara bocah itu dengan orang kelebihan energi yang sedang duduk –tampak antusias menatap lelaki yang antusias dengan buku yang tidak ada antusiasnya sama sekali. _Well_, mereka terbukti sama-sama punya antusiasme tinggi.

Setelah mendapat buku yang menurutnya paling menarik perhatian, lelaki itu melangkah untuk duduk. Tentu saja yang di datangi bakal merasa geer, tapi itu bukan masalah. Memangnya yang tampak lebih muda kenal dengan yang namanya Jung Hoseok?

Makanya, kenalan.

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, memandangi sosok yang menurutnya sangat indah, tengah membaca buku dengan binar mata –yang dia harapkan suatu saat nanti akan ditujukan padanya. Hoseok tidak dapat menahan diri. Bibirnya terus saja membentuk lengkungan ke atas –dan dia harus berhenti kalau tidak mau dibilang orang gila. Namun, karena jantungnya yang terus saja berdebar keras, dan perutnya yang tergelitik, serasa bagaikan ada beratus kupu-kupu di dalamnya –lelaki itu tentu saja tidak bisa berhenti. Sensasi memandangi adik kelas jurusannya di perpustakaan memang menakjubkan. Roller coaster pun kalah.

"Ehem,"

Hoseok berdehem sok keren. Dan lelaki di hadapannya mendongakkan kepala menatap Hoseok bingung.

"Suka membaca ensiklopedi?" Lelaki bersurai hitam itu bertanya dengan lembut.

"Iya –" Jawab lelaki yang bersuarai lebih kecokelatan. Hoseok tersenyum sedikit –_wah, sudah lucu, suka membaca pula, pasti pintar..._

"–Suka melihat gambarnya saja."

–_Nggak jadi._

Hoseok mangut-mangut gaje. Tidak apa-apasih kalau tidak pintar, lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu pintar –membaca saja terkadang malas, "Mahasiswa baru ya?"

Lelaki dihadapannya mengangguk kikuk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jeon Jungkook."

Hoseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lagi –sok kalem, padahal juga di dalamnya heboh. Pasti serasa terbang ke langit deh kalau sudah tau nama gebetan, "Aku Jung Hoseok."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sekilas sebagai bentuk menyapa yang sopan. Lelaki itu kemudian fokus kembali pada ensiklopedia yang tergeletak manis di hadapannya.

"Ehm," Hoseok lagi-lagi bertindak caper, "Punya waktu?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat pandangan dan menatap Hoseok heran, "Untuk apa?"

"Makan bersama?" Lelaki yang lebih senior itu balik bertanya kemudian tersenyum. Sebelum Jungkook berhasil membuka mulut, dia malah menghela nafas, "Belum jam makan siang, sih." Ujar Hoseok kemudian meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja, menatap lelaki yang lebih muda dengan santai.

Jungkook masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dan kemana arah pembicaraan kakak kelasnya ini. Mungkin tidak peka atau memang belum bisa tersambung. Lelaki itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan kembali mengurus ensiklopedi lagi.

"Aduh, tidak mengerti, ya?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepala untuk ketiga kalinya. Tidak merasa terganggu, sih. Hanya saja, seharusnya kalau mau berbicara itu langsung pada intinya saja. Tidak perlu basa-basi dan membuatnya tidak mengerti bagaimana harus menanggapi.

"Maaf, sunbae. Tapi –"

"Panggil aku Hoseok hyung saja tidak masalah."

"Ah, Hoseok hyung. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau maksudkan."

Hoseok meregangkan tangannya, kemudian berujar, "Ah, begini saja deh singkatnya,"

Jungkook memandang Hoseok antusias. Dan yang dipandang malah tersenyum sedikit menyeringai.

.

"Kalau berkencan, mau tidak?"

.

* * *

A/N :

Gajenyaa, gak bisa terselamatkan gilaa. maafin deh yaaaaa, hanya fiksi belaka

buat minsugal yang udah maksa pake banget bikin fic hopekook and jadinya terlahirlah ff tidak bertanggung jawab ini, maksa juga buat ngepost padahal mutu aja enggak: UDAH PUASS?

and btw, endingnya gantung ya? sengaja dong. kalo mau melanjutkan silahkan, boleh kok hehe, saya lagi sibuk masalahnya /jiaahhh/ udah mulai ujian praktek nih

Tenggyu sudah membaca dan mereviewww!

.

.

RnR? Kamsahamnida xD


End file.
